Piercing through Armor
by Binky Bridgewater
Summary: Erza isn't the type to fall in love, so Valentines Day is just another day to her. In fact, this will be the first time she wasn't working on this day! What happens when the three guys she care about the most confess on the same day. Who will it be Erza?


**Author's Note:** _Okay I'm supposed to be working on two other stories, but after hurricane Irene I lost all the information on my laptop (Idk how it happened, but it doesn't turn on anymore). But, after that happened, I remembered this idea that I had in my head and decided to go for it! Here it comes, Read, Review, Rejoice!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<br>**_Valentine's Eve_

Once again, Erza found herself walking home just as the sun began to set. The crimson light gleamed over the steel of her armor. As she towed her heavy suitcases behind her effortlessly, she could vaguely see Fairy Hills in the distance. After five full days of work and one added day of walking, she actually looked forward to relaxing with the others girls in the dorm.

Just as she was about to open the door she heard someone shouting out to her. "Ah, Erza you're back already!" Levi called excitedly as she ran to catch up.

Erza smiled. "It was strange, business ended up going better than expected. The owner was able to triple his sales goal and still have a bit left over. He seemed very happy."

Levi pushed the door open and held it for Erza and her things. Jokingly, she asked, "How much was it after he took out for damages?"

"There was no damage."

"Eh!" Levi yelled, shocked. "But weren't Natsu and Gray with you? You're saying there was absolutely no damage at all?"

Erza laughed. "That's what was so strange. Not even a crack in any of the teacups. The café remained completely intact and the two were on their best behavior everyday."

"Wow, I guess there really is a first for everything!"

Erza nodded in agreement.

"Like how this will be the first time you spend Valentine's Eve here at the dorms!" Levi clasped her hands together.

"Valentine's Eve?" Erza looked at Levi curiously. "This is the first time I've heard of it."

"That's because you're never here around this time. You're usually working." Levi sighed as if it was common knowledge. "Every year we have a special event just for us Fairy Tail girls on the day before Valentine's day, as in Valentine's Eve." Then Levi placed a finger on her chin. "Come to think of it, this'll be the first one since Lu-chan joined. I should invite her, too!"

They stopped, ironically in front of Erza's room, just as Levi turned heels and ran off in the other direction. Erza called, "Wait, exactly what kind of event will it be?"

Levi yelled back, "Don't worry about it, I'll stop by your room in the morning on my way to the meeting spot." Just barely avoiding crashing into Bisca, her excitement level continued to grow as she squealed, "This year's going to be the best one ever!"

Erza sighed. She tugged her luggage inside as she sauntered into her room. Down in the far corner of her room, the scarlet-haired wizard curled into her bed. She leaned against the wall and ex-quipped into her pajamas.

"_Come to think of it, Levi's right. This is the first time I've spent Valentine's… eve at home."_ She thought to herself. _"Well it's not like it's on purpose, I just happen to be working around this time. I had even forgotten the holiday."_

Erza sighed and smiled to herself. "Well, it is just like any other day for me. Always has and always will be." She looked over at a few books she had scattered on the ground. She picked up one of them entitled, "_The Maiden's Secrets_". As she pressed the book close to her breasts, she whispered. "_It doesn't happen like it does in these books._"

* * *

><p>"<em>Erza…" A gentle voice called out to her.<em>

_She opened her eyes to find that she was somewhere else. "A ballroom? Can't be." No matter how she looked at it there was no denying the truth. But how did she get there? She looked down and found that she was wearing a purple gown. She attempted to ex-quip but her magic didn't work. _

"_Erza…" the voice called again. _

"_Who are you? What kind of magic is this?" She growled._

"_If this were magic, you would have seen through it." The voice seemed to be getting closer now. His footsteps echoed as he approached. Finally, the source of the voice emerged from behind a pillar. "As for who I am, I'm your long awaited prince. You know me. You have for a long time."_

_Whoever it was, they were perfectly concealed. They wore an extravagant white tuxedo with gold trimmings along with white gloves. His head was covered completely by a mask that resembled a white bird. His voice was disguised by a slight muffle that made it unrecognizable._

_He took her hands in his, his firm yet tender grip carefully moving past her fingers. Erza was taken back slightly, she nearly blushed. Losing some of her former ferocity, Erza's voice actually shook a little as she asked. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm coming soon." He answered as he started to fade. He stepped back, releasing Erza's hands as he repeated, "I'm coming soon." He clapped twice and in an instant, everything disappeared, including the man._

* * *

><p>Erza tossed up, knocking the book off of her chest and onto the floor. She looked around, it was her room. Quickly she checked her clothes. "Pajamas. So, it was a dream then?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _I'm planning maybe 6 or 7 chapters. It's an idea I had floating around in my head and I wanted to get it out there. The other chapters are going to be much longer than this, (guess you can probably consider it like a prologue XP). But anyway, tell me what you think. _


End file.
